Not a Good Day
by letsnotokay
Summary: Kagome's birthdays are usually great. This year, however, not so much. A cheating boyfriend, a broken bike, and dealing with the last person she ever wants to see has really got her in a tizzy. Will she fall in love? Or will she embarrass herself all over again? Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I have terrible writer's block and fanfiction helps me overcome it. Rated M for sexual themes. Hopefully, you find it enjoyable.

* * *

To say that that today was not Kagome Higurashi's day would be an achingly severe understatement. It was her twenty-third birthday. Usually, today would be a good day. She had always had good birthdays. Like her fifth birthday, when her parents had given her Buyo, her fat pet cat. Or her fifteenth birthday when she went camping with her three best friends and they roasted marshmallows and told ghost stories that really weren't all that scary. Even at her twenty-first birthday which was a picnic that got rained on, she still had fun at the indoor arcade they relocated to.

But today, no, this birthday had been awful.

She had caught her boyfriend cheating on her with some girl when she walked into his apartment this morning on her way to work. A patient at the hospice center she worked at had, literally, shit on her at the beginning of her shift no less. Her bike had the front tire stolen and the gears bent beyond repair, probably in retaliation because she had locked the back tire well enough so the culprit couldn't steal it as well. Not to mention, every single person she was trying to get a hold of would not answer their phones and Hojo kept trying to call of her.

"Why is this fucking idiot still calling me? Doesn't he know that he's the last person I want to talk to right now?" She groaned aloud as she not-so-expertly maneuvered walking her one-wheeled bike and going through her phone contacts, tripping every so often.

"Who can I call who will actually pick up?" she grumbled as she searched hectically through her phone for someone reliable. Her one trusty go-to person, Sango, was currently in Europe competing in a fencing tournament. She was getting tired, she couldn't afford public transportation because her paycheck wouldn't post until tomorrow, and it would be dark soon.

She scanned her contact list one last time. Her eyes lit up. She quickly clicked on his name and clicked the call button just as quickly. It rang a few times before a groggy voice answered.

"Hello, this is Miroku, sex god extraordinaire, how can I be of service of you this morning… or evening?"

"Hi, this is your sweet, innocent Kagome who would rather not know about your sex life and it's her birthday and you owe her a birthday present." She replied. Miroku was an odd one but she had put him in his place after he grabbed her ass in their sophomore year chemistry class. He wasn't able to use his "possessed" hand for about a month.

"Kagome! Sorry! Happy birthday! I didn't realize that today was the big day. How can I be of unsexual service to you today?" He sounded more awake now. It was four in the evening, on a Tuesday, how could he just be waking up, she wondered.

"So...I've had a pretty bad day. And you have a car. And I'm stuck by the old convenience store by our old high school you always tried to buy liquor from. And it's my birthday. So, I really think that your gift to me should be a ride back to the shrine." She said hurriedly. She wasn't one to ask for help, it made her uncomfortable. She was used to being pretty self-sufficient and independent.

"My dear, sweet Kagome. My car is in the shop right now. And my nice, cool apartment is about ten miles from there. But, you know who lives about 3 blocks from that old shack of a convenience store?" She heard him shift from his bed and the faint female voice in the background as he spoke.

"No, Miroku, I don't." She gritted through her teeth. Here, she thought, she would be saved. Of course Miroku wouldn't be able to come pick her up. Today of all days. The sun was continuing its descent before her eyes as she felt her stomach drop.

"Why, our friendly neighborhood Inu-"

"NO! I WILL NOT GO ASK HIM FOR HELP. NEVER. NOT TODAY. NOT EVER."

"Good thing, you won't be asking for his help, I will be on your behalf. He owes me a very big favor. My birthday present to you is the favor he owes me. I'll even ask him to not be a jerk, but you know how he is. I'll text you his address when he answers the affirmative." Miroku said all too cheerily for her comfort. She heard the phone line click before she could reject his offer.

Not all of Kagome's birthdays had been good ones. Her eighteenth birthday was replaying vividly in her mind. A birthday she had shoved into the deepest recesses of her brain.

Miroku and Sango had hosted a party for her at Sango's house since her parents were out of town. Only a few people had been invited, all close friends except for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was one of Miroku's closest friends but Kagome had never really gotten to know him. Beside from seeing him at a few get togethers, they never said anymore than a hello to one another. He was older than most her friend group, they didn't go to school together, and with his gruff attitude she figured that he wouldn't be interested in getting to know her. So, she never pushed it.

Sure, she most definitely had a crush on him. How could she not? He personified bad boy, everything her grandfather would disapprove of. His ears, oddly enough, were incredibly attractive to her and she often caught herself staring at his gold eyes. She got giddy whenever she saw him smirk, it made her heart stop. She definitely had an almost obscene high school crush on him. She would never admit it though. He was too cool for her and wouldn't mutter more than a hello to her. She was practically invisible to him. So, she gave up hope on that front.

That was until he showed up at her eighteenth birthday party and she was already drunk. And drunk Kagome wanted to know Inuyasha more intimately. When most of her friends were collected in Sango's kitchen munching on pizza and taking shots, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him up to the an upstairs guest bedroom.

"Oi wench, what's up with you?"

"I want you."

"No, no you don't actually. You're drunk, we're getting you downstairs and getting you water." He moved toward the door, but Kagome had blocked it with her body and adeptly locked the door behind her. Apparently, she was less clumsy when she was intoxicated.

"Yes, I do. You're so pretty." She slurred out.

"You've never mentioned that before, bitch." The growl in his voice turned her on.

"Isn't bitch a term of endearment for a dog demon's mate?" Red flashed across his face when she finished her question.

"Kagome, I'm taking you downstairs before your friends think I'm trying to do something with you when I'm not."

"Not until you kiss me." Drunk Kagome was bold and pretty smooth if she was remembering correctly.

"I'm not going to kiss you, Kagome. Besides, you're drunk. I'm pretty sure I could smell the alcohol seeping from pores if I was just a puny human. I'm not going to take advantage of you. I'm not a complete asshole."

"But it's my birthday," she whined, stomping her feet a little. Drunk Kagome could also be a giant brat.

"If I kiss you, will you move away from the door so we can go downstairs?"

Before Kagome could finishing nodding yes, in what she thought was a seductive way but in retrospect was really just lolling her head about, she felt hot, wet lips on hers.

Then she felt hot, acidic vomit come out of her mouth and was vaguely certain it had gotten in a certain half-demon's hair.

"OI! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled, making the entire situation much more worse as Kagome began to cry her eyes out.

Then the banging at the door forced another load of projectile vomit to release from Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha growled again, sidestepping the pool of vomit and opening the door.

"What the fuck is going on he-WHY IS THERE VOMIT EVERYWHERE?" Sango yelled.

"Ask your whore of a friend here. The slut drags me all the way up here to just vomit on me. I'm going home," the half-demon all but growled out before pushing all of the onlookers out the way as he barged out of the room, trailing vomit behind him.

Kagome was pulled out of the dredges of her mind when her phone vibrated in her hand. An address appeared on the screen. She stomped her feet and kicked her bike. Why did bad things have to happen to her? She was a good person. She paid her taxes. She volunteered. Why was it that the only person that could help her would be the one person that she never wanted to see ever again in her life?

She puffed out her chest and groaned. It was getting dark quickly and she really wanted to just get home. She didn't have work tomorrow, she could sleep in and then take her bike to a repair shop in the afternoon. Then go back home and binge watch to her heart's content while she at ice cream and mourned the end of her three-year relationship.

"Put on your big girl panties, Kagome. It was five years ago. He probably won't even remember you. He'll just think you're one of Miroku's many girlfriends who needs help. It won't be so bad," she said to herself as she began to walk the couple of blocks it would take to get to Inuyasha's place.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be coming up real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The chapter in which Kagome meets with her old high school crush.

* * *

Kagome was wrong. She was so, so, so wrong. She was wrong. Kagome Higurashi had never been more wrong in her life. When she showed up to the too large modern house with a giant garage and rang the doorbell, she was greeted with one of her worst nightmares: a shirtless Inuyasha's whose greeting was, "Good evening little miss vomit."

At first, she'd been taken aback by his shirtlessness. He had really bulked up since the last time she saw him five years ago. Then she heard his annoying, almost saccharine sweet voice call her "little miss vomit." If she had eaten today, she was sure she would have had a repeat of her eighteenth birthday party without the kiss.

Kagome stilled herself before she could retort. 'Let's not make this situation any harder than it has to be,' she told herself. 'He's helping you and you need it, so play nice.'

"Hi Inuyasha. Thank you for helping me. Can I bring this inside?" She gestured to her bike that she had set next to her.

"One. I am not doing this to help you, I am doing this as a favor I owe Miroku. And if his big favor is me helping the Queen of Puke, I'll do it. Two. No, meet me at the garage doors, we'll put it in there. I just cleaned the place and would not like dirt or today's all-you-can-eat special all over my clean floors." He said before he closed the door in her face.

Had he just slyly called her fat? She had to give him a little bit of credit, his insults had gotten better. She appreciated not being called a bitch every other word like the last time she saw him. She lugged her bike over to the garage doors and waited for them to slide up.

When they did, she was amazed. The garage was brightly lit and her eyes were assaulted with bikes hanging from hooks on the walls. An expensive looking car was parked to the far left and in between the wall of bikes and the car was a giant work table covered in tools. She closed her mouth before Inuyasha could see how in awe she was.

She rolled her bike in and set it next to a now fully clothed Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Was he going to fix her bike and set her on her way? That would be really convenient. Was he going to drop her off at home with her bike? That would be convenient as well. Would he keep the bike? That option sounded really awful to her.

"What happened to it? Get in an accident or something?" Inuyasha asked as he picked it up with one arm to investigate it.

"I was in a rush this morning and like a dumb ass, only locked up the back wheel. Someone stole my front tire and since they couldn't get my back tire, I'm pretty sure they just messed up the gears for fun." Kagome responded. She always locked up her bike well. It was her only reliable means of transportation. She hated cars. This morning had just been rough.

"Don't be so stupid next time, wench."

She grimaced but watched as he took it over to a work bench. He fiddled in his drawers for awhile, searching for something.

"I'll have to special order the gears, but I have a tire that will fit. It just won't match your back tire if you don't care. I'd lend you a bike but you might be too dumb to remember to lock it properly."

She felt hot tears come to her eyes. She tried blinking them back as she looked away. She huffed her chest a little. She wasn't dumb or stupid. She was in a rush and her head was full of images of her now ex-boyfriend pounding some girl into a mattress.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry." He didn't even look up as he began to attach a new front tire to her bike to insure it did fit properly.

"I had a bad morning. I was in a rush. I forgot. Can you please not make this day worse for me?" she asked as steadily as she could muster.

"Everyone has bad mornings. Stop making excuses, bitch." He stopped tinkering with her bike to look her dead in her watery eyes. His ears twitched in frustration. He would murder Miroku for this.

"I caught my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, cheating on me. I was with the bastard for three years. So excuse me for not being in the right mindset." She didn't know why she was telling him this. He obviously didn't care and she was sure he didn't want to know. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"You coulda fooled me." He said as he put her bike on an empty hook to hang.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'you coulda fooled me.' You don't smell like any male to me. Do you not put out or something? That's surprising, since you were ready to fuck me before you threw up all over me a couple of years back."

Kagome's jaw tightened. She was biting her tongue as hard as she could. She would murder Miroku for calling in this so-called 'favor.' It wasn't her fault that she and Hojo had not had sex in the last three months of their relationship. She had done everything she could think of to get him to be intimate with her. Everything from maid outfits to new lingerie to shorter skirts to more revealing tops. Nothing piqued his interest in her.

Her phone began vibrating mercilessly in her hand. She blinked back the hot tears again and looked at the caller ID.

"Going to answer that?" Inuyasha voice rang her ears.

"No." She shoved the phone in her back pocket without giving it a second glance.

"Can you at least reject the call then because the vibrating is seriously grating on my ears." He said as he pulled a tablet out of one of his tool drawers. She assumed he was ordering the part.

The phone stopped vibrating before she could pull it back out of her pocket. She was about to run her hand through her messy hair when she felt it vibrate again. Her hand shot to her pants in order to keep from Inuyasha berating her again.

"Why the fuck is he still calling me?" Kagome grumbled under her breath as she rejected the call. Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha's ears picked up what she said.

"Do you want the shitbag to stop calling you?" His voice surprised her.

"No, it's fine. It's just annoying." Inuyasha could see the lie all over her face. When her phone started ringing again, he was at her side before the first vibration could finish completed.

"Just pretend with me," he said as he plucked the cell phone from her. Kagome raised her left eyebrow in confusion. What the hell does he want to pretend, she thought to herself.

"Hello, can I help you?" Inuyasha barked into the phone, his voice agitated and husky. Kagome heard Hojo ask for her to be put on the phone immediately, to let him explain.

"Oh...Kagome is a little preoccupied. Isn't that right?" And before Kagome could attempt to resist, Inuyasha's fingers were in her mouth, pressing down on her tongue, making her emit muffled gagging noises. She felt her face turn red. This was probably worse than giving him an actual blowjob. His hands tasted like rubber and grease from tinkering with her bike.

"So, if that wasn't clear enough. You two are no longer together. Do not call back or you will have me to deal with me in person and I can guarantee that you won't want that. Got it?" Inuyasha finished, hanging up the phone before Hojo could get a reply in.

Inuyasha's fingers were still in her mouth. Kagome began to wrestle her face away before she bit him in retaliation for his prank. She was still counting on some type of ride home. Inuyasha extracted his fingers and wiped them nonchalantly on his jeans, wearing a smirk on his face. Seeing Kagome red in the face was a much more pleasing sight than seeing her about to cry.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw up this time." Inuyasha shot out as he returned to his workstation to finishing order Kagome's bike parts and get her out of his garage faster.

"I've had bigger things in my mo-" Kagome stopped herself before she could finish but she knew she had already dug her grave. She saw his body immediately stiffen, then heard him cackle.

"You're lucky I heard that and not Miroku, because he wouldn't let you live that one down. You're also lucky I don't find you attractive because then I'd have to challenge you about that."

Kagome's face was redder than it had ever been her life. The mixture of embarrassment and anger was making her head dizzy.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who finds me unattractive, so get in line," she spat out, turning around so he couldn't see her embarrassed anymore. She had felt so bad about herself these past few months, she didn't need to hear how unattractive she was to a near stranger.

He tilted his head in confusion, a gesture he only did when no one was looking. He was only being slightly facetious. She had a nice body and a pretty face. If he didn't know her personally, he'd have hit on her in a second. But no, this was the girl he had stupidly been attracted to five years prior and she had thrown up on him in disgust. He shook his head to rid himself of the memory.

"Where do you need a ride to?" He asked, switching topics. Kagome's shoulders relaxed in response. He was finally taking her home and she wouldn't have to interact with him for more than the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 3 should be out relatively soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Told you all, I'd have this chapter up soon. It's a little over the length of the first two chapters combined. Now, I have a confession to make. I originally wrote this story with a lemon a few pages after the last scene in this chapter takes place, but because it's on FF, I wanted it to be a little bit tamer. So this will probably be the "sexiest" chapter for awhile. But because I've rewritten it to exclude the lemon, I'm kind of hating where my writing is going at the moment. Hopefully, I'll have a good chapter up for you all shortly after this. It's the beginning of my work week though, so might not be able to post until next week.

Also, supreme thanks to everyone who left reviews! I really enjoyed them. Also, shout out to everyone who marked this story (and me) as a favorite! Please enjoy this meager morsel.

* * *

Kagome relaxed into the the nice leather of Inuyasha's sports car. She was hoping that the ride would be quiet and their future interactions would be handled through Miroku until she got her bike back and then he would exit her life again. At least until Miroku got married, but she didn't see that happening any time soon.

It was silent for all of five minutes until Inuyasha had to start talking.

"You still live at the shrine?"

"Just for the moment. Souta, my little brother, is in college and my mom could really use my help around the shrine and with Grandpa." Kagome gave her standard response. She was used to that question. She wasn't particularly proud of the fact that she still lived at home but she loved her family and she loved the shrine.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a hospice nurse. It's tough, the pay isn't that good, hardly anybody says thank you but it's still rewarding. I love my job." Another standard response. Kagome didn't mind this conversation, at least he wasn't attacking her looks or intelligence.

"Isn't that tough on you? Watching people wither away? People dying?"

Kagome paused. Surprisingly, nobody had ever asked her that question. She had expected it a lot at the beginning. She came to find that nobody really wanted to discuss death and caring for people in their last few weeks, months, and years. She decided to be honest with her response.

"The withering away and the dying don't bother me, not anymore at least. It's hearing the patients ask for their children, for their spouses, for their brothers, for their sisters, for anybody they love in their last few minutes and lying to them. Telling them that they're on the way to the hospice when two minutes before their family told me they were on vacation and wouldn't be coming. I am the one to hold their hands, I stand with their pastor, or reverend, or priest as last rights are given, I am the one to wait with their body until they are picked up by the funeral homes. Most of the time, I don't receive a funeral invitation. I think that's the hardest. Spending so much time with these people in the last chapter of their life, being their family, and I don't even get a chance to say goodbye. Not everyone is like that, but most are. I would hope my family and loved ones would want to be by my side when I pass. The people who pass like that, always seem to pass more peacefully."

Kagome swallowed hard, she had gone on more than she thought she would. They were almost at the shrine though. She heard Inuyasha gulp as well. The silence was getting hard to bear. She had revealed too much about how she really felt about her job.

"Then sometimes you have patients who literally defecate on you, and that's pretty awful too." Kagome followed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"And here I thought that your natural scent has notes of smelly shit to juxtapose the pleasing vanilla notes." Inuyasha chuckled, not realizing the words that had escaped his mouth.

Kagome felt her face heat up again but quickly gained composure and decided to not make a snarky comment. The car was coming to a stop in front of the shrine. She looked up to see the lights were dark.

"Hmmm, I guess Mama and Grandpa must be out of town for a shrine keeper's conference or something." She mumbled, not really thinking Inuyasha would hear.

"Do you need me to walk you up there?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't particularly get along with Kagome but he wasn't a complete asshole. Also, Miroku would have his ears if he didn't make sure he was safe. In his own words, "You can insult her all you want, but she sounded really shook up and upset, so make sure she gets home safe, Takahashi." Inuyasha knew the pervert meant business when Miroku addressed him by his family name.

"That's not really necessary. I'll be fine. Thank you though. You'll let Miroku know when my bike is done and how much I owe you for the repairs?" Kagome asked, refusing to look at him in the eyes. She didn't understand why her mom hadn't told her she was leaving that night. She didn't want to spend the rest of her birthday alone. Well, at least she had Buyo.

"Yeah, sounds fine." Inuyasha unlocked the doors, signalling that the semi-awkward car ride was over and they didn't have to interact with one another any longer.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. I know you only did it as a favor to Miroku. But I greatly appreciate it." Kagome said when she exited the car, bowing deeply.

"Feh, it's not a big deal, wench. Don't think about it too much." Inuyasha watched as Kagome hesitantly closed the door and looked back up the steps. He was about to pull out of the spot when he heard Kagome asking him to wait.

"Are you hungry?"

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what compelled him to accept Kagome's invitation to come inside for dinner. He had three bike repairs to finish by end of day tomorrow and he should have really been working on them instead of giving little miss vomit his attention. It was probably because he hadn't had a home-cooked meal made for him in years.

Kagome led him through the living room into the kitchen. She found the note from her mother on the refrigerator wishing her a happy birthday and letting her know that she had taken Grandpa out to the countryside for some fresh air. Kagome let out an audible sigh, they could have at least invited her. She had the day off tomorrow.

"What would you like to eat? I have fish, chicken, pork, rice, noodles?" Kagome asked, bending over to go through her fridge.

It was only natural for Inuyasha's eyes to latch onto her rear. He felt his arousal instantaneously. He growled, annoyed at his own weakness. She wasn't into him. Miroku had lied to him all those years ago saying that it would be a good idea to pursue her. He knew his half-breed heritage was a turn-off to most women. Kagome was no different. She just had the audacity to have such a physical reaction to it.

"Any ramen?" He asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Yes, chicken ramen sound good?" Kagome responded, pulling some chicken thighs from the fridge. She turned to face Inuyasha, who nodded the affirmative vigorously.

Kagome showed Inuyasha how to work her ancient TV and went to work on dinner. She grabbed her headphones from her desk so she could listen to music on her phone while she whipped up the dinner.

She didn't know what compelled her to ask Inuyasha over for dinner. Part of her felt like she owed him for helping her out today. A bigger part of her just didn't want to be alone for the rest of the night. She knew once she was alone she'd start crying over Hojo and she didn't really want to subject herself to that.

Kagome was dancing around the kitchen while she worked on the ramen broth and prepping the veggies and chicken when Inuyasha came in to check on her. The wench, he decided, had been too quiet and that worried him. Of course, he could hear the awful pop music blaring through her headphones all the way in the livingroom and could hear her shuffling around. Mostly, he was just hungry and impatient. He wanted that ramen now. The scent of the broth had assaulted him and he was hungrier than he had ever been before.

He caught her shaking her hips while she was setting the ramen into the bowls. He could get used to a sight like that, he thought right before he mentally stabbed himself for thinking such a stupid thing.

"Wench, is the food done?" Inuyasha asked, scaring Kagome so bad she almost spilled hot broth all over herself. Inuyasha couldn't decide if he would be more upset about Kagome getting hurt or the loss of the delicious smelling broth. He finally decided on the loss of the broth.

"Yeah, here's your bowl. Take it out to the living room, we can eat in there. Mama won't mind." Kagome handed him a giant bowl. From what she remembered about Inuyasha at gatherings was that he could eat twice his body weight in one go.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up when the warm bowl was placed in his hands. Though instant cup ramen would always have a special place in his heart, he couldn't deny a homemade bowl. He rushed to the living room to begin chowing down.

Kagome followed shortly after, bringing with her two bottles of beer alongside her bowl on a tray. She silently slid one of the open bottles to Inuyasha while taking a sip from hers.

"Ahhhh, nothing like a cold beer after a bad day," Kagome said happily to herself before she picked up her chopsticks to begin eating her noodles.

They both ate silently, pretending to focus on the screen in front of them. Internally, they were bemoaning the fact that this was all so terribly awkward and sneaking glances at each other between sips of beer and slurps of noodles to gauge each others' level of discomfort while simultaneously pretending to be very comfortable.

Inuyasha finished first and asked for seconds. Kagome let him know that he could have what was left over since she was almost stuffed, but if he could grab her another beer, she'd be eternally grateful. When he came back with all the goods, he saw that the TV was off. What was he going to stare at now, he whined.

"You handle your alcohol a lot better now, wench." Inuyasha observed, trying to make small talk.

"Well, I'm not eighteen and consuming twelve shots of everything in my line of sight." Kagome retorted, drinking a few more gulps from her new bottle of beer before continuing, "You, however, still get off on insulting me."

"I wouldn't say I derive sexual pleasure from insulting you."

"But you do derive pleasure from it!" Kagome exclaimed. She knew she was tipsy, but she was feeling a lot better shooting the shit with Inuyasha.

"You got me there." Inuyasha conceded, he could tell she was pretty intoxicated but bearably so. She wasn't being obnoxious or pushy.

"Ha! I was right." Kagome settled more into her floor cushion, looking up at the ceiling beams that badly needed repair. She sighed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kagome asked, laying down to get a better picture of the wooden beams. She could see where the wood was bending, the water damage from a particularly nasty rain storm a few years back, the discoloration from wood rot.

"Sure, wench?"

"Can I actually tell you a few?"

"Okay…" Inuyasha said, looking down at her. Her hair was fanned out along the burgundy pillow, legs stuck underneath the table where they had been eating. Her face was flushed from drinking. She looked so exhausted and energetic at the same time.

"One: I'd rather you call me bitch than wench." Kagome said, sticking her right pointer finger in the air.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha had decided to humor her, he was still enjoying his second bowl of ramen and wasn't going to be leaving immediately. He could tell she didn't want to be alone, it was radiating off of her.

"Because then I could pretend that you actually like me and don't hate my guts since dog demons use bitch as a term of endearment." Kagome covered her face with her left hand to cover how red she was getting. One thing that Kagome never outgrew was that she was very honest when she was drunk and couldn't stop the word vomit from her brain to her mouth.

Inuyasha almost choked on his noodles. Clearing his throat, he told her to go on to her other secrets. Kagome brought her hand away from her face and looked up at Inuyasha's face to see if he was annoyed. She decided he looked fine before turning her gaze back to the wooden beams and sticking two fingers into the air.

"Two: Nobody knows this, but Hojo and I hadn't had sex in over three months. I guess that's why you didn't smell any guy on me. I did everything I could. If I wasn't so unattractive to you, I'd ask you why none of the outfits I got worked on him. But anyway, I don't know what I did wrong, but I was so sure he was acting weird because he was going to propose. But then I saw him with that girl this morning and everything made sense. So I guess my second secret is that I'm actually very stupid and blind."

Inuyasha gulped. He had been very wrong when he thought that Kagome was just going to tell him little secrets. Nothing important. For the second time, or maybe third time today, she was telling him a lot more than he thought she should be considering he was a stranger to her.

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha, she saw his brows furrowed together. She was beginning to annoy him. She took her legs out from underneath the table and crossed them over one another on top of the table, trying to get more comfortable. She rubbed her belly with her right hand before shooting it back into the air, three fingers extended.

"Oh, you have a third." Inuyasha sighed out as Kagome nodded her head, staring straight ahead to the ceiling.

"Three: I, Higurashi Kagome, most definitely had a crush on you when I was in high school. And of course, I threw up all over you when I tried to get your attention and looked definitely not sexy. Miroku told me once that it made you feel awful about yourself, that you thought I threw up on you because I found you to be a disgusting half-breed. I didn't believe him, because that sounds ridiculous. Who cares if you're a half-demon? I don't know. I think Miroku was trying to get us to reconcile. But I embarrassed myself, I didn't want to bother you. Though, I am incredibly sorry I threw up all over your hair. IT's still so pretty, by the way. Anyway... now I'm wondering if maybe I hadn't thrown up on you, that maybe I wouldn't have met Hojo and had to put up with feeling like garbage. That maybe we would've dated. That maybe you liked me back."

Kagome put her hand back down. She most definitely was drunk. She knew she wouldn't throw up, but the word vomit was definitely bad. Probably the worst it had ever been. She covered her face, she didn't want to see Inuyasha's reaction. She knew he was probably smirking like a wolf, feeling self-satisfied.

"Would you like to hear some of my secrets?" Inuyasha asked. He put his empty bowl of ramen on the table, and sank down to lay his own head on the cushion he'd previously been sitting on. He looked up at Kagome's ceiling, saw all the wooden beams, could hear them creaking with their ancientness. Kagome made an 'uh-huh' noise and hiccuped. Alcohol sure hit her fast. She hadn't even finished her second beer.

"One: You're the only girl I've ever kissed. If you tell that to Miroku I'll kill you." It was Inuyasha's turn to cover his reddening face. He didn't know why he was implicitly trusting her with this kind of stuff. Maybe because he knew Kagome wouldn't say anything because he had blackmail on her too. Maybe because he knew she was trustworthy.

Kagome's eyes widened but she nodded in understanding. She felt herself sober up a little. She felt angry at herself. Inuyasha was very attractive, how had he not kissed anyone before or after her. His ears were so cute, how did that not lure as many women as possible in. She played the hem of her shirt to keep her hands occupied, trying to find a lose thread to occupy her.

"Two: I hate being a half-demon. I hate it. It's awful. Everyone treats me like garbage. Demons treat me like I'm weak. Humans, like I'm a monster. I'd rather be a full-demon. Then nobody would dare condescend to me." Inuyasha revealed angrily, he'd only ever said that to his mom.

Kagome turned over to look at him, a look of concern on her face.

"But you wouldn't be you."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, angrier now. He was under the assumption that they weren't supposed to question or refute each other's secrets.

Maybe because Kagome was drunk, or maybe because Kagome didn't care, she ignored his angry tone and apologized. "I promise silence and compliance for your third and final secret."

"Compliance?" Inuyasha asked, the anger in his tone seeping away at the odd word choice.

"It rhymed with silence, I thought the two words sounded well together. Ignore me." Kagome waved her hands in front of her face. She went back to playing with the hem of her shirt. She kept her body facing towards Inuyasha's though. His ears were twitching excitedly, swiveling back and forth. His mouth was set in a tight line. Kagome watched him silently.

"Three: I would love to see you in one of the outfits you wore for that cheating ex-boyfriend of yours."

Kagome shot straight up, making herself a little dizzy in the process. She stared at Inuyasha incredulously, he couldn't be serious. He wanted to embarrass her further? He had a smirk on his face. Kagome stood up and glanced at the clock hanging behind the old television set. Two hours until midnight. She remembered what Sango said to her a few nights after her eighteenth birthday party fiasco: "Embarrassing things don't count on your birthday because you're enjoying yourself, who cares who sees, just forget it ever happened and keep making mistakes every birthday since they don't count on that day." Kagome really didn't understand the logic behind it, but decided it was a good phrase to go by.

"What's your favorite color?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha looked up. He had expected to be kicked out.

"Red…" Inuyasha replied, she was just going to ignore what he said. That was probably for the best, to be sure. Her face was tinted a shade of pink as she turned around and went upstairs. He sat up to look back up the darkened staircase. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to clean up the mess and be on his way. He figured at that point he had overstayed his welcome. He was about to call up the stairway to say he was leaving when he heard Kagome ask him to come upstairs. She was lucky he had demon hearing and could just follow her voice, he was not in the mood to open up every door on the second floor to help her drunk ass off the floor.

He expected to find her in the bathroom, asking for assistance. Instead, he was assaulted by a pink room drenched in Kagome's scent. Then, he saw where Kagome was kneeling and had to keep himself from audibly gasping but he could do nothing to hide his widened eyes from Kagome.

"You said red was favorite right...I have not so revealing ones in other colors but I figured I should cater to one of your likings since I know I'm not that pretty."

Inuyasha licked his now parched lips. Kagome had on a sheer crimson bra and matching lace thong. She was wearing a deep red garter belt that was patterned with a gold houndstooth design.

"Why are you kneeling? Don't you want to show off your little outfit?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep his attention to her face. Every ounce of control he had was about to be lost. It was incredibly difficult trying to hide how turned on he was.

"Well, I had to learn about demon mating behaviors for an anthropology course I had to take. And females are supposed to be very submissive, and the kneeling position is a submissive pose. So, I thought, maybe, you'd like this a bit more."

Inuyasha chuckled and circled her. She was trying to tempt his demon side and it was working. She was looking up at him, her lips swollen from biting them in anxiousness. Her eyes wide, pleading for a compliment. He knew he shouldn't, but he was going to make her work for it.

"You are right about that. But Kagome, the kneeling position isn't the favored position for dog demons. Can you demonstrate the one that you know would please me most?" Inuyasha smirked. He had a gorgeous, half-naked woman in front of him. He wouldn't breathe a word about this to another soul. They wouldn't believe him. He knew he was taking slight advantage of her, but he wasn't going to have sex with her. He couldn't do that to her.

To his surprise, Kagome mewled and bowed her head to him and whispered a faint yes. Still kneeling, she turned her back to him. Inuyasha watched, feeling his arousal grow at the sight in front of him. Kagome place her hands in front of her and bent over. She brought her face all the way to the floor while arching her back.

Inuyasha couldn't believe she actually followed through with his request. He now had an unobstructed view of her pale backside. His hands were aching to play with her. He wanted to feel her soft-looking skin, kiss her everywhere he could.

"Kagome, I should really go." Inuyasha growled out suddenly. She turned to face him. He refused to make eye contact with her. If he did, he wouldn't be able to deny his growing need to fuck her every which way.

"Kiss me. You can leave once you kiss me." Kagome looked at him, trying to make eye contact.

He knelt down in front of her. If kissing her meant he could leave before he reasoned with himself that she wasn't _that_ inebriated, he would. His lips met hers. She pried his mouth open with her tongue. She tasted like beer and ramen, but more importantly, he could taste her and it was probably better than any ramen he ever had.

He pulled away, before giving her swift peck on the lips. He stood up again and let out a breath he didn't know he was still holding. He looked at her one more time, wishing he didn't have the common decency to not fuck an intoxicated girl.

"I'll let you know when your bike is done. Happy birthday, Kagome."

* * *

Wooooosh. Hope you all enjoyed. Drunk Kagome is based off of me. I seriously get plastered after one mixed drink, it's terrible. When my husband and I first started dating, I threw up in his car... after drinking three ciders over the course of 3 hours. I seriously don't know why he continued to date me after that, let alone marry me.

Also, my apologies if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll do better in the future. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's uh me, ya girl, letsnotokay. Remember when I said it'd be a week and it ended up being a year.

Yeah, uh, sorry about that. Life got in the way, then I got a promotion, and then I just lost steam. I have work, unexpectedly tomorrow, so what a better way to say sorry than to stay up late and write a little snippet of something for you all?

* * *

Kagome groaned as she tried to desperately find her phone to fling across the room. The incessant buzzing was hurting her head. The sun streaming through her windows wasn't helping anything. It wasn't helping in the slightest.

Her hand finally collided with her phone, it was Miroku calling at 9:30 in the morning. Something was wrong.

"Miroku, what's wrong? It's past your bedtime." Kagome pulled her curtain shut as she sat up in bed, stretching her free arm above her head. She was still in the lingerie from last night, she cringed.

"You, you're what's wrong with me! You didn't tell me if you got home safe! My heart, my poor, weak heart Kagome. I thought you died. On your birthday no less."

"Ha ha ha ha," Kagome montoned. She looked at her pile of scrubs on the floor. She had better do laundry today. And get this damn uncomfortable thong off. How did she even fall asleep with it on?

"Well, now that I know you weren't murdered, Inuyasha is bugging me for your number. Did you guys have a wild time last night? Come on, you can tell me!" She could envision Miroku's mile wide grin. He really enjoyed digging into her.

"Oh yeah. I put on some very classy lingerie and did jumping jacks for him. Who knew he was a fitness fetishist?" Kagome snorted out.

"Nothing definitely happened, damn. Here I thought I could play matchmaker. Well, can I give him your number?" Kagome sighed in relief, he fell for the bait.

"Yeah, go for it. It'll be less annoying for you." Kagome commented, finally realizing she crawled into bed with the garter belt on, too. Never drink more than one beer, she reminded herself. She was rubbing her forehead in pure anguish. The embarrassment was finally hitting her full on.

Nothing counts on your birthday, she reminded herself.

"Oh, but it's so fun to rile you two up! By the way, wanna grab lunch today? On me? I know you're pretty bummed that Sango's not here."

Sometimes, Miroku could be a decent human being. This is why she kept him around. Because, every few months, a decent human was revealed. Also, he always picked the best places for lunch. Honestly, it was a talent.

After her phone call with Miroku, Kagome ripped the lingerie off her body and set to work on her laundry before hopping in the shower. The one good thing about being home alone was that she could walk around naked. She couldn't wait to have her own place and be rid of pants forever.

She tried her best to keep last night out of her head. It was nothing. She was drunk, he was at least tipsy. It was a kiss with her barely dressed, bent over in a demon mating pose. That could happen to anyone. Truly, it was a run of the mill experience, she argued with herself. Sango would at least get a laugh out of it, Kagome thought with a smile.

After showering and hanging her clothes to dry, Kagome checked her phone to see she had a few unread messages.

" _Kagome! I am sorry! Happy Birthday! I got my days and times all confused! You're the best friend I could have asked for, can't wait to party with you on Saturday night! I've bought you a really good present, I promise!"_ was the enthusiastic message from Sango. Kagome smiled, then realized she hadn't even told Sango about Hojo. She should probably tell her before she invited him to whatever club she wanted to go to.

" _Sango! It's okay! Thank you! You've got a tournament to win, don't worry about me! By the way, Hojo and I are through, so wherever we're going, keep him out of the loop please. I'll tell you all about it when you're back."_ she typed quickly.

She deleted Hojo's thread of messages without so much as skimming them.

Finally, a text from an unknown number.

" _Give me a call. It's Inuyasha."_ Kagome flushed, then groaned. Why couldn't they just do this through text? What kind of monster wanted to have a phone call after such an event? Kagome smoother her hair down before she realized how ridiculous she was being.

"It's just a phone call. He probably just wants to tell you when your bike will be done. No need to worry. We're like friends now. We shared secrets! I've got blackmail!" Kagome said aloud to herself before hitting the call button.

"Takahashi, hands full, who is calling?" came the gruff reply. He sure was a shining beacon of loveliness.

"Hi, it's Kagome, you asked to me to call." Smooth Kagome, very smooth, she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Your bike's done." Straight to the point, she really had nothing to worry.

"Whoa, that was fast! I didn't think the parts would arrive so quickly."

"They didn't. I had a bike with the matching part. I was up all night and my hands needed to do something." He responded, she finally noticed the exhaustion in his voice.

"Oh… How much do I owe you?"

"Miroku's favor, remember?" If she didn't know better, he sounded very annoyed.

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest, her face heating up. Why was she angry? She was just praying he wouldn't bring it up. Now that he wasn't, she was getting upset? Self-conscious? She told herself to get a grip.

"Thanks...I can pick it up today. Miroku and I are getting lunch in a bit, you're welcome to join us." Kagome offered up. There was a long silence.

"Where?"

Kagome had her hands in her lap as she sat in Inuyasha's passenger seat. He had delivered her fixed bike and now they were on their way to the yakiniku place Miroku had picked out. It was all you can eat for two hours. Kagome was salivating at the thought.

The silence was causing Kagome to shift in her seat. They hadn't said more than general niceties. Why did she want to bring it up? Is it cause she wanted to apologize? Is it cause she wanted more to happen? She wanted to bang her head against the passenger window but knew better.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said, nearly causing Kagome to jump out of her seat. "I don't do well with women."

"I don't do well with men." Kagome responded, shrugging her shoulders, trying to keep her eyes on the road ahead of her. Doing her best to look calm on the outside despite her erratically beating her heart. Why was she acting like a teenager?

"You were drunk last night. I am not that kind of guy. Ask me to kiss you when you're sober." It was almost a dare. No, it was a dare. Kagome choked on the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. Nice going, Higurashi, she winced mentally.

"Yeah, I thought as much. Here's the place. Let's get this done with."

Inuyasha parked and jumped out of his seat before Kagome could say anything. For a split second she thought about asking him to kiss her. But no, he was an asshole. Like he had always been. She growled and stepped out of the car.

"Took you long enough to teeter out." Inuyasha complained as he clicked the lock button on his key fob.

Kagome scoffed. Her bike was done and at home. She had money to take the bus home today. She didn't have to play nice anymore.

"You're an insufferable jerk, you know that, right?" she retorted.

"Says the girl who was begging me to rail her last night." Inuyasha turned around to face her, teeth barred.

Kagome huffed. "Let's get this straight, Takahashi, I didn't beg you to fuck me. I didn't even ask. You're the one who wanted to see me half naked. You. Wanted. Me." Kagome's last words were emphasized with a finger prodding his sternum. Inuyasha grabbed it.

"You didn't need to say a word, bitch. You bent over and paraded your ass in my face," Inuyasha got dangerously close to her face, "You. Wanted. Me." He let go of her finger, turned around, and walked into the restaurant. Kagome muffled a scream in her hands. She wasn't hungry anymore. Yesterday was bad, but today, today was going to be much worse.

* * *

I am sorry again. I hope this was a nice surprise for all of you. I'm going to try. Really, I am!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, it"s me, letsnotokay! Life is hard. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy this little dramatic chapter.

* * *

Kagome walked through the sliding doors of the yakiniku restaurant, her head held high. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha see her upset in front of Miroku. Suddenly, she registered two things: a familiar mop of brown hair and Inuyasha standing and making an 'X' with his arms.

Before she could turn around and dart out and far away from the restaurant, Hojo craned his neck over the booth. His smile was stomach-churning. She stopped dead in her tracks. Yeah, today was going to be much worse than yesterday. She couldn't process anything. Her body was taking too long to debate whether she should fly or fight. She was trapped in this uncomfortable stare off with Hojo, no doubt looking like an absolute fool with her mouth agape. She didn't even notice Inuyasha come up to her.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand. She shook her head, snapping back to the wider picture.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome murmured, letting him drag her back towards the door.

They had almost made it out the door, when a different hand grabbed her open one, causing a brief moment of tug-o-war.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kagome screamed, ripping her hand from Hojo's. Or, at least she thought it was Hojo's. Until she looked up to see Miroku's shocked face.

"Sorry, Kagome. Personal boundaries, I understand. Can you just tell me what's going on, before you go?" Miroku asked, looking at Kagome and Inuyasha's now interlocked fingers.

"That asshole cheated on her, why did you even invite him?" Inuyasha whispered, his anger apparent in his tone.

"I didn't tell him," Kagome responded before Miroku had a chance. He made a silent "O" with his lips before nodding his head in full understanding. Miroku knew he should've trusted his gut and not told Hojo where Kagome was. He had been too desperate to know her location.

"Kagome, please come sit down, I can explain." Hojo's voice forced all three off their heads to face him.

"You don't have to sit down," Inuyasha told Kagome as he death-glared at Hojo. He would beat Hojo's disloyal, unfaithful shitty face in if he got too close to Kagome.

Kagome laughed. This had to be some kind of reality show. She was being pranked. That was the only possibility here. Some two-bit variety TV show host would, undoubtedly, come out any time now and surprise her. A minute passed, and nothing. No TV host, no balloons, no hidden cameras. She resigned herself to having the most shit-luck on the planet.

"Sure, Hojo, let's sit down."

* * *

The table was silent as they grilled the first round of meat. Kagome was seated diagonally from Hojo, as far as she possibly could be. She was seated next to Inuyasha, who was still giving a death-glare to Hojo but was keeping his mouth shut.

As the beef sizzled away, Kagome started tucking into edamame that Miroku had ordered. Everyone else sat completely still. Both Miroku and Hojo had tried to start a conversation, only to be hindered by a stern "no" from Kagome.

She pulled the cooked meat one-by-one from the grill and placed a piece on everyone's plates. She then threw the onions and green peppers down on the grill before eating her meat, having a bite of rice, and a swig of her melon soda.

"So, what's her name and how long?" Kagome asked, satisfied that she had at least some food in her stomach.

"There is no her and there is no how long, there's only you." Hojo proclaimed. Kagome snorted in response. Miroku and Inuyasha shared an uneasy glance at one another.

"Hojo, I literally saw your penis going in and out of another woman's vagina. At least have the decency to tell me how long it's been happening so I know what to tell my doctor when I get tested for STDs." Kagome retorted as Miroku took over grilling duties.

"Two months," Hojo admitted, "but, it was a mistake. She means nothing to me. I only love you." It was now Inuyasha's turn to snort.

"Thank you. Why?"

"Why do I love you?"

"Why did you cheat on me? What forced you to make such a mistake?"

The table fell silent again. Miroku went to flipping the veggies and putting some more beef on the grill.

"We were working on a project together. It just happened. We worked overtime together and we were stressed and needed relief." Hojo revealed and Inuyasha could feel Kagome's anger radiating off of her.

"Did she know I existed?"

"Of course she did! I talk about you all the time!" Hojo exclaimed, Kagome almost choked on her sudden laugh.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Husband."

Kagome looked up at Hojo. Her eyes boring into his, she needed the absolute truth.

"So why couldn't either of you go home to your loving partners?"

Silence fell over the table again while Kagome continued to stare mercilessly into Hojo's eyes. Inuyasha and Miroku cautiously continued to eat and grill.

"So…?" Kagome asked, still waiting on a response, still staring at Hojo.

"Maybe we should break up." Hojo conceded.

"I agree, we should." Kagome responded, finally returning to her food. Of course he was too coward to tell her the reason he cheated.

Hojo snaked out of the booth and bowed his head, "I am really sorry, Kagome."

"Me too," Kagome ground out, refusing to meet his eyes. She kept her eyes on the bowl of rice in her hands. She heard Hojo sigh and heard him turn to leave. She didn't feel like crying, but she found her breath was uneven.

"He didn't even pay for his part of the meal, the cheap fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome chuckled, unsurprised that Hojo wouldn't even take responsibility for his portion of the bill. Though, Miroku probably told him beforehand it was on him.

Kagome focused on evening her breathing before looking up at Miroku.

"So, you definitely owe me a giant birthday gift now," Kagome said, an almost evil glean in her eyes.

"Kagome! My dearest friend, closest confidant, platonic soul mate! I owe you the world on a plate! Anything you want, it's yours. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have even invited him, my gut told me something was up but I thought something good might be afoot. Like a proposal!" Miroku apologized.

"Miroku weren't you the one who told me that it would be a waste for me to marry Hojo?"

"Well, yeah, it would, come on. Kagome, you deserve a real man. You know with interests that aren't so boring. How you two ever held a conversation for more than 2 minutes was completely beyond me."

Kagome chuckled and then turned introspective. Miroku was right, they didn't share many common interests. It wasn't that Hojo was boring, it was more that he was the safe choice. They had a routine, there was comfort in that. He took care of her when they were together, he was interested in her day, they went on small trips together. But, really, they didn't talk much. She doubted that Hojo even knew what her favorite color was. And after all this, the safe choice wasn't so safe after all.

"So, shall we move on to other more enjoyable topics? Or do you want to have a bitch fest, my dear?" Miroku asked, before plopping some chicken in his mouth.

"Anything but Hojo, please," Kagome said as she began to throw the remaining pieces of meat they ordered on the grill.

"Of course! Inuyasha!" Miroku turned to look at his best friend, a half-smile gracing his lips.

"Miroku…"

"Kagome gave me a fun tidbit about you!" Miroku winked at Inuyasha and he knew that Miroku wanted him to play along with something.

"She said you had a fitness fetish, I never pegged you as one of those fitness freaks. It's the whole ripping the leggings thing, right?"

Before Kagome could explain that it was a joke she had made earlier, Inuyasha's mouth had already formed into a smirk as he glanced at Kagome then turned back to Miroku.

"Well, Kagome over here, is a demon fetishist." Kagome scoffed angrily at this.

"More like a half-demon fetishist. You know after she threw up on you, she cried about how she wasn't going to lose her vir-"

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE CHEERING ME UP!" Kagome exclaimed before Miroku unleashed an actual thing she said in her dumb drunk state. The two men began chuckling at how easy it was to rile her up.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha avoided picking on Kagome for the rest of the lunch. After a few topics that led nowhere, Kagome steered their conversation to Sango. She knew that Inuyasha had became friends with Sango, so it seemed an easy topic to discuss. The rest of the lunch was spent wondering about how Sango was doing in her fencing competition and if she'd make the cut for the Olympic teams. They all agreed she was shoe-in for it.

Once lunch finished, they all went their separate ways. Miroku had asked if Kagome needed a ride, but she said she wanted to take the bus home. She watched Miroku and Inuyasha peel out of the parking lot and made her way to the bus stop, narrowly missing her bus.

Kagome situated herself on the bus after running to catch it. She looked down at her phone and got a dangerous thought.

"No, that's a bad idea. That's a _really_ bad idea, Higurashi," she chided herself.

Then, a small voice in the back of her head retorted, "So what?"

She opened up the text thread with Inuyasha and started, stopped, and backspaced the message she wanted to send countless times. She stalled on the message for so long, it still wasn't sent by the time she reached the stop in front of the shrine.

She pocketed her phone without realizing that her finger had hit "send" on the message she had been crafting.

" _You're still an insufferable jerk. Kiss me, please._ "

* * *

Huh, I wonder how Inuyasha is going to react that text. I am sorry nothing too titillating happened in this chapter, but perhaps I have something fun in store for the next chapter. Please leave me some reviews!


End file.
